


Ursa Departs

by nebroadwe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exile, Gen, Heroine's Journey, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never gone but where her going's known ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Departs

**Author's Note:**

> This was, and is, for William Shakespeare, _il miglior fabbro_.

She's never gone but where her going's known  
Nor come but where her welcome is assured --  
Hawk-heralded, by rumor's wings outflown;  
What's needful to her comfort long procured  
Or whistled up in haste; her way prepared  
By liv'ried outriders, as fits her state;  
Her hosts all deference, no effort spared  
To earn her gentle protest of surfeit --

Till now, when with laborious steps and sore,  
She gains the ridge's broken summit, spent --  
Behind, the royal court, her home no more;  
Ahead, the desert of her banishment --

Like an explorer at the utmost North,  
For whom all ways are one, and that one, forth.


End file.
